1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a golf bag carrier and method therefor, and, in particular, the invention relates to a golf bag carrier and method therefor having a retractable strap subassembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One prior art golf bag carrier is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,440, issued Dec. 12, 1950. This carrier includes a bag subassembly and a fixed strap subassembly.
One problem with this prior art bag carrier is that the strap subassembly projects outwardly from the bag subassembly which is unsuitable sometimes for placement in an automobile trunk. Another problem is that a fixed strap subassembly usually extends from the upper portion of the golf bag down to the lower portion of the golf bag thereby making it not only difficult to obtain access to exterior pockets or containers for golf balls, that are located behind the strap, but also crushes or collapses these pockets or containers because of the inward pressure of the strap on the exterior surface portion of the pocket or containers.
Related prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos.:
1,936,021; issued Nov. 21, 1933 PA1 3,198,300; issued Aug. 3, 1963 PA1 3,357,613; issued Dec. 12, 1967 PA1 4,600,100; issued July 15, 1986, and PA1 4,676,464; issued June 30, 1987.